


What He Sees In You

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, angsty and dark in the beginning (no one gets hurt tough), open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: When Cas turns up at the readers flat, she soon realizes that the man who is looking like her mate is nothing like him. Meeting Lucifer for the first time, she also learns that he is not what you would expect of the devil.





	What He Sees In You

Title: What he sees in you  
Pairing: Castiel x fem!Reader, Casifer  
Word Count: ~2000  
Warning: angsty and dark in the beginning (no one gets hurt tough), pretty open end  
Summary: When Cas turns up at the readers flat, she soon realizes that the man who is looking like her mate is nothing like him. Meeting Lucifer for the first time, she also learns that he is not what you would expect of the devil.  
(A/n: Please don’t be disappointed, but Cas is not actually in this. I’m not even sure what I tried to write. Alternative title would be something like ‘Sympathy for the Devil’)  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Lucifer” You hissed, voice rough from yelling “I want my mate back.”  
“Sorry, doll” He smirked. It looked so alien on the familiar face, you were startled for a second. “He’s almost gone. This vessel is mine now.”  
“No. I won’t believe your lies.” Your eyes felt with tears. Cas couldn’t be truly gone. You would feel it. He was your mate, your love. The man who would pick you up and make you smile when you had a terrible day, the man who stood by your side when you made the worst mistakes as well as when you reached for the stars, always together. He once told you how rare it was for an angel to have a human mate. It was that day he had shown you his wings for the first time. Again tears came into your eyes.  
The man who had appeared in your apartment was nothing like the man you fell in love with. Apart from the body they seemed to share. His eyes were cruel and seemed darker, the innocence Cas held even after all the things he’d seen was gone. The evil smirk that never truly left the man’s lips was so entirely different from the confused pout your lover had, it didn’t take a genius to figure out something was wrong.  
It was then that the man revealed his name. One you heard of course before. He was the older brother your lover never really mentioned unless he was deep in thought or in need of comfort when old memories hunted him. Lucifer seemed to be a dark chapter in your angels past. The longer you two had been together the more you learned. Not really from him to be fair, but from his friends. Sam and Dean had been the ones to introduce you to him on a hunt. It was them who filled you in on some details of Cas past, all long time before you two had gotten together. But since you knew, the loss of his brother and his dark side bothered Cas you never asked, just held him when he was deep in thought about said unspoken past.  
As you stood face to face with the fallen angel now you could see why Cas never really wanted to talk about him. Being siblings with the devil wasn’t dinner conversation material. However you wished now he had told you more. Being a hunter meant you had basic knowledge how the whole angel and vessel thing worked, but it seemed to change things when you started to think about angels as your lover’s siblings more than just as angels.  
And this was one guy to have for a brother! As soon as you realized he wasn’t the man you loved he started to attack. You held your ground of course, but a hunter could only do so much against an angel. Lucifer wasn’t slowing down when you started to get tired and out of breath. At least you wouldn’t die alone, even though he claimed Castiel was gone you felt him still somewhere close. If you had to die at least the love of your life, your mate, wouldn’t be far.  
“Believe me or not” Again the smirk that was so not-Cas, it would have made you laugh any other time, appeared on his face. “It won’t change a thing.” Lucifer rose the kitchen knife he had grabbed at some stage. You anticipated the action however, trying to dodge. But this time you were too slow, hitting the table and dropping to the ground you instantly realized it was over. No way would you get up before that knife stabbed through your flesh. Guess it’s good bye, Cas. You send a silent prayer his way. I love you. Always.  
However the anticipated knife never came. As you slowly turned to face your attacker that damned smirk had left his face and he looked at you in wonder. His hand was still high, knife in hand ready to strike, but he didn’t move. No even an inch. You tried to crawl backwards to get away, that seemed to wake him from his trance. “Stay!” He commanded, taking a step towards you. You didn’t even think about listening to any of his commands. As your back hit the kitchen counter you slowly got to your feet, your (e/c) eyes never leaving his face. When you finally stood, coming face to face with him again, his eyes were still filled with wonder.  
“Lucifer?” You asked slowly, not sure about what to do. He still just stood there a couple of feet away with a knife high in the air. It seemed as he’d forgotten about it.  
“You…” He began before shaking his head. For a second anger flashed in his eyes and he tried to bring the knife down. You saw his muscles tense, readying to move. But he never did. Your eyes followed from his arms muscles, but to the face of the man you loved. The expression you found looked a lot more like the Cas you knew. There was resignation written all over it, slightly furrowed eyes brows and a defeated look in his eyes.  
“I can’t hurt you” Was all he said before throwing the knife through the room. It shattered somewhere on the floor, but you didn’t follow it with your eyes. You were focused on Lucifer. “I can’t bloody hurt you.”  
“Why would you hurt me?” You asked softly. After spending so much time with Cas you learned that angels often didn’t make sense on the first try. You supposed it was the same to them, Cas was often confused by humanity as well.  
“I wanted to hurt my brother” He whispered, his voice gone low and angry. The muscles in his face twitching showing all the bottled up anger. “He stopped the apocalypse, looked me in with Michael… I wanted to hurt him. Bad.”  
“But he’s your brother” Was all you could think of saying. The moment the words had left your lips, you regretted them though. Lucifer’s eyes snapped towards your face, even more anger radiating of him.  
“I’ve fallen, stupid girl” He hissed, coming even closer towards you. Instinctively you tried to step backwards, but the kitchen counter was till at your back blocking the way. So you stood your ground, facing the devil with all the courage you could muster. “I don’t have any brothers.”  
“You really think what you did changes anything?!” You asked, feeling yourself getting angry. “You think it’s that easy? Family is for better or worse. You can’t chose them, but they can’t choose you either. You’re stuck with them. And you deal with it.”  
Your speech must have startled Lucifer a little. The burning anger in his eyes was temporarily replaced with surprise. However it didn’t last long before he went back to snarling at you: “What do you know about my family?”  
“I love the man whose body you’re taking hostage right now” You growled showing all the hurt frustration about that. “And I know that he would never think of any angel as less as his brother or sister. He might not agree with their choices and he might have hurt and killed. But never did he not show regret about it. You matter to him. All of you.”  
“I…”  
“You’re a fallen angel, but you’re still an angel.” You smiled at Lucifer, carefully, not knowing how he would react to kindness after your angry outburst. But you had to try. Something told you that the devil wasn’t much more of a dick as any other angel you encountered.   
When he didn’t react you moved passed him half expecting him to either stop you or fly out while you weren’t looking. But when he was still standing there dump folded when you turned back, you couldn’t help but chuckle. You made the devil lost for words.  
As you heard your soft laughing he faced you once again, first anger than reassignment on his face. Actually it was quiet fascinating to see all those new emotions on your mates face. Cas was so much more softer and innocent, he didn’t make use of the darker expressions a face could express. You waited for Lucifer to say something, but he just kept starring at you.  
“You’ve been on-off staring ever since you came in. What?” You asked softly, mildly irritated by his unexpected reaction.   
“Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what he sees in you.”  
“Wow and there I thought the devil with his split tongue was a charmer” You shook your head as you went back to what you were doing before he arrived. Your body was still tense and wary and you would never fully turn your back on him, but looking away for a second to put the kettle back on seemed okay. “So what are you planning on doing?”  
“What do you mean?” He asked suspiciously, taking a step towards you. You were so done with him trying to threaten and scare you.  
“You’re wearing my mate so to speak” You accused, although a lot less sharp than earlier “And obviously I want him back. But since I know angels, I don’t think asking will be getting me anywhere. So? Plans?”  
“I’m not telling you anything!”  
“Fine. Want some tea?”  
“What?”  
“Again. You’re wearing my mate. And your technically something like my brother-in-law – I know what girl wouldn’t love to have awkward Sunday dinners with the devil. But you can’t hurt me. Which I’m glad about. Not every hunter is Dean Winchester and has a record of coming back from the dead.” You chatted away as the water boiled, getting out two cups.  
“You’re insane” He insisted “Coming from me that should tell you something about yourself.”  
“I’m practical, not insane.” You retorted.  
“Maybe that’s what he sees in you. You’re just as naïve and dumb as he is.”  
At that you turned sharply, pointing the tea spoon you were holding at him. “Look, Lucifer that’s still my mate you’re talking about. And I don’t like the name calling.” You declared, crossing your arms as the kettle started to hiss. You ignored it. “I will get the man or angel I love back. I will. I’m not naïve, it won’t be easy. But I’m a hunter. Easy was never in the cards for me.”  
“Threatening the devil, are we?”  
“I’m not threatening you. You are his brother. I won’t hurt you, because it will hurt him. And he’s in there with you. Probably screaming at you so he can talk to me. So you have two options here. Have tea and be civil or get lost, preferably without Cas’ vessel. Which will it be?”  
Wordlessly Lucifer took a seat at your small kitchen table. He looked at you as if to dare you to say anything about it, but you shrugged and poured the tea. As you walked over to the table you sat one cup in front of Lucifer and kept the other to yourself. The two of you drank in silence.  
“I think I know what he sees in you now.” Was all Lucifer said after he finished the tea and looked up at you. Your eyes met across the table and his usual sarcastic smirk changed in a genuine smile for just a second. He never clarified what he meant, but he didn’t need to. You knew how proud Cas inside Lucifer was of you for standing your ground and showing his lost brother the kindness heaven never showed. At this moment you missed your love even more, closing your eyes in sadness for a second. When you opened them again Lucifer was gone.


End file.
